The Revival of Tomoyo
by Karsten69
Summary: Tomoyo succeesfully commited suicide at the end of Starry, Starry Night. What can be done? will this be the end? Not if Sakura can helo it. Recommeded read before this fic: demando net / amazoness / stories


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor the idea for this fanfic, it was inspired by Starry, Starry Night, by Amazoness Duo, so I would advice to read that one first, link: demando net / amazoness

* * *

><p>Sakura was disturbed when she couldn't hear Tomoyo's reply over the phone, after all they had both confessed to their mutual love... she began to worry and decided to visit Tomoyo as soon as possible. She went outside sprouted the FLY card on her back and DASH for extra speed and she was there in the span of 15 minutes... the horror that awaited her inside... was... the most horrifying thing she would ever see. Tomoyo dressed in her nightgown covered with blood, although her smile seemed peaceful and content. Sakura hurried to her side shook her, called her name and wept when she got no response.<p>

"You can't die on me...*sob* not now Tomoyo-chan not when*sob* I just found out I love you, I finally know*sob* how to end your suffering and*sob*... it's too late..." That Sakura cried would be an understatement, she cried for hours on end. In those hours she tried to formulate a plan, a very risky plan jeopardizing her own life but she knew that without Tomoyo there, her life wouldn't be worth it...

"I have the power to rewind time for a bit...using SHIELD so I won't be sent backwards in time I might be able to get to the time she,,, that she..." No matter what she did she refused to say Tomoyo killed herself despite all the clear evidence.

She summoned her wand called upon the SHIELD card she then took her TIME and began preparing herself for using that amount of magic, this wasn't just stopping time, it was reversing too.

Sakura decided to stop caring over such trifle matters... what mattered now was stopping Tomoyo or literally die trying, she refused the notion of a future without the girl she held so dearly.

"Reverse your flow so that I may save her life, TIME!" Time began flowing backwards but Sakura felt the surge in magic taken from her, she even wondered if Yue would be affected by this recklessness. She stood there in her magic shield seeing Tomoyo answer the phone call from herself, alright so far so good, or not her eyesight began fading and fast. She knew it came down to a matter of seconds... Finally she saw Tomoyo in reverse take the letter opener and 'sewing' her veins shut and putting it 'down' "STOP!" Sakura yelled at the top if her lungs... both to the cards but also to Tomoyo... that was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

...the next thing she knew she felt warm, not hot, but comfortable warmth that soothed her soul. She slowly and hesitantly opened her eyes, hoping she had been successful. Tomoyo was there smiling down at her, she looked unhurt and that warmth in her gaze was so delightful. Sakura lurched forward and hugged Tomoyo as tight as she could. Crying into her best friends shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me Tomoyo-chan, I love you too much for you to leave me. To further prove her point she kissed Tomoyo on the lips, a good sounding kiss, kiss that spoke volumes about her feelings. Tomoyo promised both to herself, to Sakura and everyone else that she would never try something like that ever again.

Sonomi knocked on the door having been alarmed at Sakura's crying and shouting, "Tomoyo, are you okay in there? Do you have guests? Were they crying?" She sounded concerned and Tomoyo had to hastily devise a plan, "It's okay mother, Sakura-chan is in here and she just had a nightmare." She winked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan is here!" Sonomi rushed inside the room... only to catch the two girls in their embrace – she looked stunned – that is until Sakura decided to ask, "Sonomi-san I'm going to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage one day." That surprised both of them.

The years went by and eventually it became legal for same-sex couples to get married, no doubt helped by Tomoyo's family's influence. So 10 years after that terrible night, the two stood at the altar together. It was a day of much joy and cheer for them, by all of their friends and their family. What further awaited them is another tale… But to this day, Tomoyo never had regrets about being full of life.

* * *

><p>I have had this story done for more than a year… just never got myself to post it. I know it's short but it was meant to supplement Starry, Starry Night. Super Sappy I know. I just couldn't accept the tragedy of the original.<p> 


End file.
